Another Life (COMPLETE)
by Sboyle92
Summary: This is a four way crossover including: Hobbit, Lord of the Rings, Percy Jackson and the Olympians, and Harry Potter. Click story to view full summary.
1. Summary

this is a four way crossover.

Another Life

Hobbit x Lord of the Rings x Harry Potter x Percy Jackson

I have lived for many lifetimes. And not all of them were in the same world nor was I the same race or gender as before. In the very beginning I was Andromeda Jackson, daughter of Posiedon. And after my death, I was reborn again, only that time as Harry Potter, son of James and Lily Potter, the boy-who-lived. And it has repeated until I've come to this life, the life that I was meant for. The life that all of my previous lives have led up to, have trained me for. I am Eldona, one of the oldest creatures wondering Middle Earth. This is my story. This, is how my last life began.


	2. Chapter 1

Another Life

Hobbit x Lord of the Rings x Harry Potter x Percy Jackson

I have lived for many lifetimes. And not all of them were in the same world nor was I the same race or gender as before. In the very beginning I was Andromeda Jackson, daughter of Posiedon. And after my death, I was reborn again, only that time as Harry Potter, son of James and Lily Potter, the boy-who-lived. And it has repeated until I've come to this life, the life that I was meant for. The life that all of my previous lives have led up to, have trained me for. I am Eldona, one of the oldest creatures wondering Middle Earth. This is my story. This, is how my last life began.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own any recognizable fandoms, I only own Eldona and her thoughts.

Chapter 1

In my first life, I was happy. And at my death, I was at peace, surrounded by my friends and father as I bled out from the wounds I had been dealt with when striking the final blow to Gaea. It was too late for any healer to do anything and so I peacefully passed on into the darkness that called to me, only to wake up not in Charon's DOA studio in anticipation to enter the Underworld, no, I had opened my eyes and opened my mouth, only to hear a baby's cry… my cry.

"Oh, Lily, he's beautiful!" A man with brown eyes and messy black hair crooned as he held the body that I was inhabiting to him.

"Let me see him, James." A sweet voice said softly. And I was passed from the man's arms and into a pair of softer ones. I looked up and I locked eyes on a very beautiful woman with emerald green eyes and dark red hair.

"Hello there, little one, I'm your Mum." She said softly.

I couldn't help but smile at her. This woman just radiated kindness and love from every pore of her being.

"Mr and Mrs Potter? What name shall we name the young one?" A nurse spoke.

Lily and James exchanged glances, Lily nodding to James. "Hardrian James Potter."

And that was how my second life, only this time I was born a boy… in a world filled to the brim with magic and their own big bads.

And it didn't take long before trouble had come knocking on the door and killing James and Lily, before turning its attention onto me only to destroy itself themselves.

And then began the next seventeen years where I fought bigoted relatives, possessed teachers, giant posionous snakes, soul sucking demons, dragons, mermaids, Death Eaters, Umb*tch, Voldyshorts himself, zombies, and then finally the final battle where I finished everything… and perished once again.

After coming back to life after Voldy-no-nose hit me with the killing curse and returning to the castle to brag that Harry Potter was dead. Only for everyone to gape in shock as I rolled out of Hagrid's arms and into a defenseful position in front of the people that had stood by my side throughout this war.

And then the war comensed again, only this time when I struck the killing blow to Tom Riddle aka Lord Voldemort, a Death Eater struck me with a dark curse that liqufied my insides and caused me to die mmediately on the spot, Voldemort and I both perished that day.

And as soon I closed my eyes as Harry James Potter, Savior of the Wizarding World, I reopened them again. I was reborn again, looking up into my new mother's eyes.

"Welcome to the world, Mercedes Thompson." She whispered.

Then began one of my longer lives as Mercedes 'Mercy' Thompson mechanic and skinwalker. I grew up and married the love of my life Adam Hampton, a werewolf, and although there were many trials, we got through them together.

And as I laid on my death bed at the age of 113 with the pack and our children surrounding me, I couldn't help but feel blessed that I was able to live a full and happy life here. Hopefully, this would be my last life as combined with my three lives my soul has lived 147 years and was ready to move on and see those I had lost thoughout my lives.

But alas, that wasn't to happen as I was reborn as a boy the next time I opened my eyes and was named Samuel Witwicky. And let me tell you, that life was the most f*cked up one I had ever lived so far. Giant, fighting robots that could transform into vehicles.

Like what the f!

It all started when I turned seventeen and as I was a junior in highschool, my father in this life bought me a car… that turned out to be an alien robot.

And after three alien wars that I came out on top of, I was then just minding my own business walking to the movie theater when a shot was fired and hit my heart, killing me instantly. Apparently I had been collateral damage in a drug deal going down an alley that I had walked passed. And so I had died at the ripe age of 26 as Sam Witwicky.

Only to be reborn yet again. Frankly I am getting sick of this! I just want to be able to die and move onto the Underworld and live happily ever after but nope, seems like that isn't going to be happening!

In this next life I was born as Clary Fray and this life was more my style. I was battling monsters left to right, supposedly fell in love with my brother only to find out he wasn't my brother, creating new Marks thanks to my angel blood (which was probably why I was reborn whom I reborn in to my next life), and destroying my birth father once and for all.

And just like the life of Mercy Thompson, in this life I was able to pass on in peace in my bed surounded by loved ones.

And was reborn immediately after death into Dean Winchester.

This life sucked by the way. Mom murdered by unknown monster, many years after destroying monsters left and right Dad murdered by the now known monster, Sammy dying only being brought back to life by me selling my soul, being tortured in h*ll, being rescued by angels, trying to stop the Apocolypse and then immediately trying to stop the Devil and his older brother from fighting and destroying Earth, and the list went goes on and on, with one disaseter after another.

This time I didn't die on my death bed nor by myself after destroying the big bad.

Sammy and I were on our backs staring up at the night sky just a few feet from each other. But it was anything but peaceful as both of us choked on our blood. We had went up against the next big bad, thinking we would come back out on top like we always did, but severely underestimated our opponent. And now here we both were, finally drawing our last breaths. It was the end of the line for us.

"Love you, Dean." Sam gurgled out.

"Love you too, Sammy." I rasped out.

"D-Don't call me Sammy."

"Bitch."

"Jerk."

And then that was it, for both of us. And I felt like this was the most important life I had ever lived. Because I never had a sibling before that would risk everything for me and I would do the same for him. He was my Sammy and would always hold a special place in my heart above all of the others that had come before him and that would come after him. Fore the bond of brothers, of siblings, was near impossible to break.

Then I woke up again only this time I wasn't a baby meeting their parents for the first time.

I was able to stand on my own two feet and I slowly turned around, looking at the vast whiteness that surrounded me.

"Andromeda Jackson. Harry Potter. Mercedes Thompson. Sam Witwicky. Clary Fray. Dean Winchester. All of the lives that you have lived has been preparing you for this life, for the life that you have been meant for." Multiple voices said at the same time, the voices echoing around me.

"And what life is that? And prepare me for what?" I called out.

"You are Eldona, the Magi Elf."

I glanced slightly downwards, yep I'm a woman again.

"Magi? Elf?"

"Yes, your life as Andromeda Jackson taught you the skills of swordplay. And as such, the sword you know as Riptide is now your's in this new world and is able to be used against anything or anyone and is unbreakable." Riptide appeared in front of me and looking at my old friend, I couldn't resist grabbing it and clasping it in my left hand. "In your life of Harry Potter, you learned the meaning of true sacrifice and the power magic holds, and as such, won the loyalty of three powerful objects." In much the same way as Riptide had, a cloak, a wand, and a stone set in a ring appeared. The cloak came around behind me and drapped itself around me while the wand appeared in a wand holder on me wrist and the resurrection stone set in a ring appeared on my left hand. I felt a pulse of power fill me as I held all three Hallows at the same time on my person.

"As Mercedes Thompson, you gained the ability to shapeshift and we have expanded on that." Out of the white surroundings came a black wolf with green eyes that charged me and as I braced myself, it turned into a green mist right before it hit me and settled inside my body. After the wolf came a thunderbird and a tigeress, the thunderbird a dark yellow and gray, the tigeress a perfect blend of black, white, and redish orange. Both disappeared into my body as well. "You now have the ability to shapeshift into any of the three animals that now reside inside of you. As Sam Witwicky you gained the history of the Cybertronians when you touched the Allspark sliver but you don't need all of that. You just need the ability on how to make superior weapons like they did and so you shall." A gray lightning bolt shot out of the white and into me, expanding my mind on all things that the Cybertronian blacksmiths made.

"As Clary Fray with your angel blood your were able to create Runes that granted yourself and others extraordinary abilities the likes of which none have ever seen before. You will still have the ability to create the Runes and as such, a Steele is needed." A Steele appeared in a holster attached to the wrist opposite of the one that held the Elder Wand.

"And finally, as Dean Winchester, you learned the most valuable thing."

"And what was that?"

"The importance of family. The way you loved Sam and protected him above all others proved to any of us that had any doubts lingering that you were the one that we needed. And as such, since you as Dean Winchester was such an excellent hunter, we gift you with ability to hunt your prey, whether they being two-legged or four."

Silence.

"And what do you need me for?"

"We need you to save Middle Earth, our creation from the evil that threatens it. That is why we made you an elf, so that you would have immortality and battle reflexes a step up from those of a demigod. We give you two more things. The knowledge of Middle Earth and its languages, as well as the ability to use all of the weaponary of elves. Good luck, Eldona the Magi Elf."

And the white disappeared leaving me in the dark.

Only to recede again to reveal that I am in a forest.

I sat down to gather my thoughts and to process all of the information those mysterious beings had said to me.

As I sat there, I sheathed Riptide in the sheath that had magically appeared on my hip for it. Then all of a sudden a deep but slow voice spoke.

"Who are you to enter the forest of the Ents without permission?"

I leapt to me feet and whirled around but saw nothing until out of the corner of my eyes I saw eyes and a mouth appear on a tree. Oh this is some Pocahontas sh*t right there.

I hestiantly approached the tree.

"Uh, my apologies, Mr Tree, it was never my intention to intrude upon this forest of you and yours. If you could point me in the direction, I would be more then willing to leave."

The tree peered out at me, blinking slowly. "Hmm. It seems that you are an elf."

"Yes sir."

"Elves rarily visit us Ents as we are far away from their settlements but they are welcome. So you are welcome to stay, young elf until you are ready to leave."

I felt relief consume me, I hadn't wanted to leave the forest just yet. "Oh thank you, Mr Tree."

"You may call me Treebeard."

"And you can call me Eldona."

Treebeard closed his eyes and the forest seemed to grow duller as the Ent went to sleep, leaving me on my own in this forest.

Turning I drew my wand and flicked it at the center of the clearing, silently using magic and drawing all fallen branches, leaves, and rocks from the surrounding area and building a small hut that would do for now. I put my wand away and drew out my Steele, drawing Runes for stability, warmth and protection all over the hut. Next I went inside the now warm hut and using the wand again to stick the leaves together and transfiguring it into a bed. I grabbed the stones and used my Steele to draw Runes on them as well before collapsing on the bed and falling asleep. I was exhausted.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A few months of staying in the forest, peacefully staying in my hut was broken by Treebeard one morning.

I woke to Treebeard's voice.

"Young elf? Are you in there?"

I rushed out to see Treebeard leaning on my hut having walked there from where he had been yesterday.

"Here I am, Master Treebeard."

Treebeard slowly turned and saw me. "Ah, good, you're awake. I have asked a friend of mine by the name of Gwalhir, King of the Eagles, to come and escort you out of the forest."

I bowed. "Thank you."

Then all of a sudden a great gust of wind surrounded me, causing me to look up and see a giant eagle coming towards us, landing awkwardly on the flat ground.

"Gwalhir, glad you could make it." Treebeard rumbled out. Treebeard pointed to me, drawing the Great Eagle's attention onto me. "This is the young elf I contacted you about."

I bowed to the Great Eagle. "I thank you for coming on such short notice."

"It is no trouble at all, young one." The Giant Eagle rumbled out. "I have carried plenty out of the forest, you are no different."

I shook my head. "I do not need to be carried. I only need to be shown the way out and to the nearest human settlement, if you would."

The Great Eagle tilted his head. "And how will you get out if I do not carry you?"

I took a deep breath and imagined myself in my Thunderbird form and in seconds I had transformed from my elf form to my feathered form.

Both Treebeard and the Great Eagle showed surprise, jerking slightly away at this surprised.

"Sky-sister, I welcome you." Gwalhir said, bowing his head and I doing the same.

"Who are you?" Treebeard rumbled out. I huffed.

"I am Eldona, the Magi Elf."

Treebeard nodded slowly. "Ah, yes, the Valar told me about you. We are fortunate to have met you in such dark times. At the moment, King Isildur of Man has just defeated Sauron and is even now approaching Mount Doom to rid Middle Earth of the One Ring. Gwalhir, go, show her the way out of the forest. And Magi Elf, be careful, fore even though Sauron is defeated, his armies of darkness still roam free."

Treebeard settled down in his spot once again, going inanimate. Gwalhir wasted no time and launched himself into the air, myself following him. As I flew for the first time in my Thunderbird form, I couldn't help but remember my time as Harry Potter playing Quidditch and the joy of being in the air even then.

Now I was flying under my own power and keeping up with the Lord of the Great Eagles as he led me out of the vast forest and over plains for days, resting every night and stopping to eat some fish that we would swoop down and catch in rivers or lakes that we would be passing over, before we became close to a human settlement that Gwalhir felt comfortable leaving me at.

We landed out of sight of the man made village and I transformed back into my elven form.

"This is where we part ways, Lady Eldona. This is the human settlement called Bree. I hope to see you again in time, Lady Eldona." Gwalhir bowed his head to me and launched back in to the sky, flying away back to his nest and his own kind.

I took a deep breath and drew the hood up of the invisiblity cloak that only turned me invisible when I willed it to. The hood of the cloak hid my pointy ears and shadowed my face a bit so that you could only see my eyes and my mouth and chin.

I stopped at the gated entrance.

"Halt! Who goes there?" A man yelled out.

"My name is Eldona. I am seeking food and rest, if you would so kindly allow me entrance, kind sir."

The man opened the gate a few seconds later and allowed me entrance.

"The Prancing Pony is where you should go, best foot in all of Bree!" The gatekeeper recommended to me as he closed the gate once again.

I nodded my thanks and headed to the inn called the Prancing Pony and after renting out a room for the next week, settled down in a far corner and ate my dinner, watching the men and women that came and went from the inn.

Before I knew it, my food was gone and I was once again in my room, stretched out on my bed and ready to sleep.

linebreak

 _Dream:_

 _I stood in a realm of fire, watching as a elf stood on a stone platform stretched out over the fiery valcono. A dark haired man stood behind him._

 _"_ _Isildur, throw it in!" The elf exclaimed. "Where the ring was forged and can only be destroyed by the fire of which it was made. Hurry, into the fire!"_

 _I looked closer and saw the man now known to me as Isildur holding a plain golden ring that even in my dream-like state I could sense the wrongness emanating from it._

 _The man held the ring between a thumb and pointer finger, examining the ring. The man looked up, meeting the elf's gaze._

 _"_ _Destroy it!"_

 _"_ _No." The man said softly, turning his back on the elf._

 _"_ _Isildur!" The elf called but the man did not turn._

 _I knew then that this was after the defeat of Sauron and that the ring Isildur had in his hands was the One Ring that he did not destroy like he should have._

 _I turned my gaze onto the elf only to find his gaze meeting mine._

 _"_ _Who are you?" He demanded. I bowed my head to him but said nothing as I could feel myself awakening. I disappeared from that fiery domain and the next thing I knew, I was awakening._

linebreak

I awoke staring at the ceiling of the room I had rented in the Prancing Pony. I knew that Isildur not throwing the One Ring into the mountain was going to bite us on the a** but couldn't tell when.

I sighed, sitting up. Now that I was apart of civilization once again, I should probably explore all parts of Middle Earth so that I am not relying just on the history of Middle Earth that had been put in to my brain but also my own experiences and knowledge of the land. And over the next few months I got to work.

For those first twenty years that I was in Middle Earth, I stayed close Bree, having built my own wooden cottage in the surrounding woods around Bree and carved runes into the wood so that it would stay strong throughout the years and be protected from any negative forces, as well as placed strong wards around the cottage.

After getting used to the race of Man of Middle Earth, I packed a bag of food, blankets, and water, and armed myself in the attire I had arrived in Middle Earth and set off, knowing that my cottage would not be disturbed by any outside forces while I was gone.

I let my feet take me where they wanted and soon, I came upon grassy hills with homes built into them, the hills overfilling with plant life and the species that lived there.

I came across one as I walked along a path and he stopped me.

"Hello there! Welcome to the Shire!" He greeted me pleasently.

I bowed to him. "Thank you, kind sir, for the warm welcome. My name is Eldona, it is a pleasure to me you."

The little man with big hairy feet and almost two feet shorter then I, beamed at me. "It is a pleasure to me you as well, Miss Eldona, I am Dorien Baggins of Hobbiton." Ah! So these were hobbits! "What brings you to the Shire?"

I smiled at him warmly. "I have made it my goal to live among others of Middle Earth and to learn anything they would teach me. Would it be permitted for me to buy one of these homes if they are empty and for sale?"

The hobbit continued to smile at me. "You would have to ask the Thain about that, Miss. Come, I'll lead the way."

He took my hand and began tugging me through the other hobbits that had paused in their day when they had noticed me. I nodded and smiled hello to any that caught my eye and several returned it while others ducked their head shyly.

Dorien tugged me inside a large Hobbit Hole that looked like it housed several families and not just the family of the Thain.

"My Lord Thain, this is Miss Eldona. She has come to learn from us and wishes to procure a smial if there is one available for her." Dorien blurted out as we were met with an older Hobbit who looked upon me with wise old eyes.

I bowed my head, showing him the respect he deserved.

"Aye, then, she is welcome. We will be happy to teach you our ways, Miss Eldona, and will happily let you own one of our abandoned smial, if that is your wish. It is not everyday when another race comes knocking on the doorstep of Hobbits wishing to learn from them, as most others think we are useless wastes of space." The Thain said bluntly.

"I do not speak for others, Lord Thain, but for me, no race be they elf, dwarf, hobbit, man, or animal, are wastes of space. We all can learn something from each other as we were all created with a purpose by the Valar. And if they have chosen to put you on Middle Earth, then who are we to deny your right to be here." I replied slowly, not wishing to offend.

The Thain nodded thoughtfully at my words and then turned to Dorien.

"Dorien, take her to the smial that was owned by Cruella Proudfeet's family before they moved over the river and if she finds everything satisfactory, return to me so that we may complete the sale and let the day continue."

Dorien and I bowed to the Thain and left, him leading me a little ways away from the great smial of the Thain.

And that was my first day among the race of Hobbits.

I learned a great deal from Hobbits throughout the years and am glad I stayed there as long as I did. I stayed there for a grand total of one hundred years, the hobbits not batting an eye when they saw I wasn't aging as I was an elf. I stayed until my first hobbit friend Dorien Baggins passed on and his offspring took his place. I left the Shire but carved the same runes and put up the same wards I had put up on my cottage in Bree.

I stopped to pay my respects to the new Thain before I left and he promised that the smial that I had lived in would still be mine whenever I returned, even if it wasn't in his lifetime or the next Thain's as he would make sure that it passed down from Thain to Thain that none should have that smial unless I allowed it.

I was touched, having grown quite fond of the race, having learned a great deal among them. I now had a green thumb, something I had never had in my previous lives, and I could instantly identify plants in the forest and what uses they could give me.

I was glad I had stayed, but it was time for me to move on. I moved on to the Blue Mountains, or Ered Luin, a kingdom of dwarves.

Although I was unwelcome at first in a kingdom of dwarves, due to being an elf, over the years they became used to me as they helped me improve on my skill of smithery and that was what set me apart from all other elves in their mind.

"Must have some dwarrow blood in ya," the Lord of Ered Luin grunted at me as he looked over the finished pair of long knives I had forged. I hid my smile.

"So I guess they meet your approval, my lord?" I asked, my smile now innocent as he shot me a glare.

"Aye, these are indeed a fine pair of tooth picks. I prefer an axe my self." He grunted. I rolled my eyes at him but sheathed the now approved knives into leather sheathes that I had created that were on either side of my belt.

"Well I don't know how to wield an axe so I see little point in making one." I sniped at him but I soon came to regret my words as his smile turned positively evil.

"Well we can't have that now can we, lassie?"

And that started my axe battle training during my ten years among the dwarves of the Blue Mountains.

But alas, like before in Bree and the Shire, I took my leave of the dwarves, the Lord of the Blue Mountains gifting me with a two inch spiral bead.

"This here bead will show all dwarrow that you are a friend to all dwarrow and they will treat you as they do their own race. Today we name you Dwarf Friend."

I bowed my eye, hiding my watering eyes. It felt good to be accepted, especially by a race that loathed my own deeply. I allowed a female dwarf to braid a strand of my hair and thread the bead into my hair.

"Goodbye, Lady Eldona Dwarf Friend. I hope to see you again someday."

I stepped forward and placed a kiss on the dwarf's forehead. "Have no doubt, My Lord, for we shall see each other again one day."

Leaving a spluttering and red faced Dwarf Lord behind me I set out for my next destination: the Grey Havens. The place Elves went to before they left Middle Earth and back to their true home, Valinor. Lord Cirdan of the High Elves was Lord of the Havens.

When I arrived in the Grey Havens, at first all of the elves that called the Grey Havens home assumed that I was an Elf that wished to sail west. But that was all thrown out the window when ship after ship carrying elves from Middle Earth to Valinor came and went; and I had yet to move from the small home that had been gifted to me at my arrival.

Soon the Lord of the Havens became aware of my presence and visited me in my humble abode.

"So you are the subject of the gossip my people talk of." I inclined my head.

"Yes, it appears I am, my lord."

I gestured to the seat across from me in front of the fireplace and he gladly took it.

"What makes you linger here in Middle Earth?"

I met his dark gaze.

"I never once said that I was here set sail. You and your's concluded that I was."

"So then what brings you here to the Grey Havens?"

"I am cursed with wandering lust, I guess you could call it. I started many years ago in the town of man called Bree, before moving on to the Shire of the Hobbits and staying there for many years, and then moving onto to Ered Luin of the Dwarves. And from there, I have arrived here. Along with my wandering lust is a yearn for learning, of being taught the skills that each race of Middle Earth has mastered that other races have not."

Lord Cirdan sat in silence staring at me and thinking over my words.

"And what would you learn from the Grey Havens?" He asked slowly. I let my eyes show the sadness that I had hiden behind a mask.

"That although we may seem emotionless, we Elves carry great sorrow and pain in our souls, so much so at times, that we choose to flee to our original home then to stand and live through it and grow from it."

Lord Cirdan inclined his head in agreement with my statement. "But what if it is too much for an elf to handle?"

I thought. "It might seem to be too much to handle at the time, but we heal overtime and can over come it. That is what Valinor basically is, a place of deep healing that washes all of the aches and pains that come with living in Middle Earth."

That was one of the deep conversations that Lord Cirdan and I would come to have in the two hundred years I stayed with him and the Grey Haven elves. And during that time I saw many elves come and go as they chose to either leave Middle Earth forever or to return once more to battle it. And although I never truly learned a physical skill like I did amongst the dwarves and hobbits, I learned how deep we elves truly feel and that even we had our breaking points.

And for the first time since Gwalhir and Treebeard, I told Lord Cirdan what and who I truly was a few days before I would be taking my leave of the Grey Havens and continuing on to Dunland where the Shapeshifters resided.

"My dear friend, I have something I want to tell you but you must swear to never tell another unless I allow you to." I said to him late one evening as we talked over an evening fire.

He looked at me over his glass of wine. "You know you can tell me anything, old friend."

I hesitated for a moment. "I am not just an elf."

He snorted. "Yeah, anyone can see that."

I reached over and smacked his arm. "I'm serious."

His mirthful expression changed to one of seriousness now as he heard the sternness in my voice. "What is it?"

"I am Eldona, the Magi Elf, as the Valar named me when they first gave me life here."

He sat there frozen in shock at this revelation.

Before I left, however, he got over his shock and after bombarding me with a hundred and one million questions, I set off, content in knowing that my secret was safe with my dear friend for the time being.

The Shapeshifters were a peaceful people, especially when they learned of my shapeshifting ability and the ability to shapeshift into three forms instead of the usual one.

I didn't learn much among the shapeshifting clans over the fifty years I resided among them, aside from the ability to fight in my other forms and to shift faster then I ever did before.

Then I continued my journey onto Helm's Deep, a city of man, and then after that to Minas Tirith, another city of man, for 25 years of each city.

In both cities I learned how to fight with a spear, one of which I now carried with me on my journey.

After leaving the two cities of man, I encountered the next of the four elven settlements of Middle Earth: Lorien, where I would befriend the Lady Galadriel and her husband Lord Celeborn, as well as their only daughter Lady Celebrian. I not only befriended the elven royalty of Lorien, but also the guards, whom helped me with my sword and knife fighting, and even gifted me with a beautiful bow and a quiver of arrows, teaching me how to use them over the next 225 years.

I knew in the first few minutes that I had stepped into Lorien that the Lady of the Light knew who I was but neither of us spoke of it out loud or to any others over the years and I preferred it that way.

After Lorien came Moria, another kingdom of the dwarves, whom welcomed me into their halls at the sight of the dwarven bead in my hair that still resided there to this day even after all of these years since I've been at the Blue Mountains.

There I was gifted with chainmail made out of Mithril as well as learned the secrets of Mithril made weapons that of which I was also gifted two daggers made out of the precious dwarven metal that I stuck in each of my boots.

I stayed in Moria for one hundred years before deciding to move on to the next elven settlement on my list.

Imladris or Rivendell.

I crossed the long bridge that led into a courtyard of the elven hall.

"Halt! Who goes there?" A dark haired elf demanded as elven guards appeared.

I bowed my head.

"My name is Eldona." When I looked up, my eyes met that of the elf that I had dreamt of in the fires of Mordor all of those years ago. "You." I whispered.

His face was frozen in shock for a moment before he moved forward until he stood in front of me, his wise eyes locked on my own.

"You carry much power inside of you, little one, and I sense you have a great tale to tell. Come, let's speak in private. I'm sure you are weary from your travels."

It did not surprise me that this elven lord knew who I was just like how Lady Galadriel knew before meeting me. And from Rivendell in my time I stayed there - 300 years - I learned the art of healing and that of aunt hood, especially when Celebrian wed to Elrond, and birthing two elfling boys. Both Elrond and Celebrian treated me as a sister so I played aunt to both when their parents wished to have a quiet evening away from their rambunctious little ones.

And then I moved on to the last elvish settlement: Greenwood where I spent 75 years, the shortest amount of time I had spent in any of the elvish settlements.

King Thranduill although was polite to my face, I could tell he wished me to be anywhere but there and so, one elven lord did not learn of whom or what exactly resided in his halls, although I would return many years later and meet his son Legolas whom would become a dear friend of mine.

I moved onto Dale, a city of man and only resided there for one year before moving onto Erebor, where once again I was greeted and treated like family when they saw the bead in my hair. For 100 years I learned how to craft and create the most beautiful things and was gifted with another bead, this one containing the seal of Durin's Folk, the royal line of Dwarves, and four small gems on all sides.

Again, I allowed a dwarven lady to braid my hair through this new bead before I set off for the next dwarven hall: the Iron Hills, whom although respected the two beads in my hair, were cold to me and taught me nothing other then to be prepared for anything that came my way, I left after 20 years there and then stopped first in Greenwood to meet Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood whom had just been born, and then to Rivendell where another elfling had just been born: the Lady Arwen.

I did not leave Rivendell for the next 200 years, content to watch over my psuedo nephews and niece, but alas, my peace was not to last, as at the end of that 200 years, the Istari came. Their common names: Saruman the White, Gandalf the Grey, and Radagast the Brown.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I have been apart of Middle Earth for 1,441 years, traveling from place to place learning from the different races of Middle Earth. I have lived among Hobbits, dwarves, elves, shapeshifters, and man and throughout my travels I have heard talk of the Istari, the five wizards the Valar had sent before Melkor had begun his attack in the beginning of the first age and they had helped in the war against Melkor's servant Sauron and his servants.

And in all of the time that I have been apart of Middle Earth, I hadn't had the pleasure to meet any of the five Istari.

Until one day as I resided in Rivendell I met not one, not two, but three of the Istari over a week's time.

I looked out of my balcony that over looked the front courtyard at the sound of horses. I saw three cloaked figures - one white, one gray, and one brown - on the back of the horses that I had heard.

I watched as the three cloaked figures wielding wooden staff and meeting Lindir and Lord Elrond at the bottom of the stairs.

I didn't miss the looks shot up towards my balcony after they spoke for a time.

Great, they were talking about me, it seems that these Istari had finally recieved word about who and what I was. I returned back into my room and started to get dressed in a red long dress off shoulders with mid-sleeves. A red bracelet bracelet and a golden collar necklace, as well as red high heels with circle dangling earrings. I pinned my hair back so that it was out of my face but still down.

A knock sounded on my door.

"Come in." I called.

An elf maid stuck her head in. "My lady, Lord Elrond has called for you."

I nodded my head in thanks. "I shall be along in a moment."

The elleth bowed her head and departed. I took a deep breath and added the mithril forged daggers to hidden sheaths on my thighs and on my wrist that did not have a bracelet adorning it, I had my wand holder hidden magically from view with the elder wand tucked nicely inside. I was ready. I'm off to see the wizards, the wonderfully wizards of Middle Earth.

I left my rooms and entered Lord Elrond's gazebo where meetings such as this took place in Rivendell.

I entered, seeing the three Istari had sat themselves at the table and chairs in the middle while Lord Elrond had stood waiting for my arrival.

"Ah, my lady, I thank you kindly for responding to my summons this afternoon." Lord Elrond said warmly, moving to me and then guiding me to the last chair around the table which put me in between the gray and brown wizards and across from the white.

The gray one spoke first. "Yes, we thank you, my lady, for coming to speak with us. I am Gandalf the Gray and these are my fellow wizards Radagast the Brown and Saruman the White. You are Lady Eldona, correct?"

I bowed my head. "I am. What brings three of the Istari to Rivendell in search of myself?"

Saruman spoke. "As if you didn't know. The Ents had spoken of you since your arrival almost fifteen hundred yeards ago to Middle Earth before they went into deep slumber."

Radagast picked up where Saruman broke off. "And the Great Eagles have screeched about you as well. Are you truly the Magi Elf?"

I straightened in my seat. "And if I am? What do you plan to do?"

The Istari and elf lord exchanged glances. Gandalf was the one that spoke up. "I would like you to come with me on my travels so that we may learn from each other."

"And if I didn't want that? If I wished to continue on my own way?"

My eyes stayed locked on Gandalf. "That is certainly your choice, my lady, and as someone chosen by the Valar, we have no power over you. We just figured it would be a great opportunity."

I thought about it for a moment. Gandalf seemed trustworthy to me. And I couldn't deny that the chance to learn from a wizard of Middle Earth didn't tempt her greatly.

I nodded. "Alright, I'll go with you."

Gandalf bowed his head. "So be it. We'll leave on the morrow."

I stood. "If that is all you need of me, I shall be going. I have to pack it seems."

"That is all." Lord Elrond said. I nodded my head to the Istari and elf Lord and left, knowing that I was going to have a long day ahead of me.

I guess it was time for me to head out, it has been 200 years since I had returned to Rivendell and my feet were itching to be on the road again anyways.

I returned to my room and summoned my traveling bag that had an undetecable extension charm and a feather light charm that Hermione had taught me during my life as Harry Potter.

With a wave of my wand almost everything that I owned but what I was going to be wearing on the journey and the outfit I was wearing at the moment flew into the pack. After that was done, I summoned the maid from earlier and asked her to get some Lembas bread for me and water pouches filled and brought to me which she agreed to do and did before I left for dinner that evening.

"Auntie!" Elrohir exclaimed, throwing an arm around my neck as soon as I entered the dining hall and walking with me to our table. "Ada told us that you are going to be leaving us with Mithrandir tomorrow. Tell me it isn't so?!"

I smiled at my psuedo-nephew as he pulled my chair back and settled down on one side while Elladan sat on my other side.

"I'm afraid it is, Ro. Its been awhile since I've traveled and it is time for me to do so again."

"But who shall tronce us across the practce field while you are gone?!" Elladan cut in.

I smirked at the golden haired elf sat on Elladan's other side. "I was hoping that my dear friend Lord Glorfindel would take over for me until I returned." The elf lord met my eyes and returned my smirk as the twins' face were overcome with slight horror, the two knowing that Glorfindel was a harder teacher then I.

The meal continued as chaotic as it usually was, as some pranks the twins pulled on unsuspecting elves came to light. I swear, these two were the Stolls brothers or Weasley twins or both reborn.

Before I knew it, the night was over and it was time to sleep. Although my feet were itching to be going, I would miss Rivendell and its peace, with the occasional bit of chaos mixed in.

linebreak

I woke the next morning as soon as the sun peeked over the horizon.

I dressed in the outfit I had picked out and armed myself, placing my cloak around my shoulders after making sure the dwarven beads were still in place in my mane of hair.

I threw my pack over my shoulders and I was ready to head out.

I met Gandalf by the stables, his horse and a horse Elrond was lending to me, were saddled and ready to go. I mounted and looked over at the Gray Istari.

"All ready, Mister Gandalf?"

"I am, my lady. Shall we?"

I nodded and we were off on a new adventure.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

1500 years later

It has been 1500 years since the first time I left Rivendell in the company of Gandalf the Gray and I will admit, it wasn't the worst thing I've ever done.

Through our travels throughout the years I never had a dull moment, so I wasn't surprised when the wizrd after 50 years of silence between us, called upon me to meet him in the Shire.

I rode my horse Silver almost day and night for almost two weeks from the city of Rohan to reach the Shire in time for this meeting of ours.

I hadn't been to the Shire in 20 years so I stopped at my smial to let Silver rest there and continued on to Bilbo Baggins's smial at the top of the Shire.

As I approached I could hear loud singing coming from within and a dwarvish symbol carved into the door.

What did that meddlesome wizard want to get in the middle of now? I thought before I pounded on the door.

linebreak

BILBO'S POV

Bilbo Baggins watched helplessly as his dishes were thrown around by these dwarves as they sang and as Gandalf did nothing about it.

The singing, however, came to a halt at the pounding on the door.

Oh, that better not be another dwarf! Bilbo thought angrily before marching to the door and throwing the door open only to be encountered by a being that was a little taller then Gandalf standing in the doorway.

The being bowed their cloaked head. "Hello, there, Master Baggins, I don't know if you remember me, but my name is Eldona, I was hoping to find Gandalf the Gray here."

Bilbo's eyes widened, this was a long term friend of the Baggins' and a close friend of his mother's.

"Lady Eldona! I'm very sorry for not recognizing you! Come in, come in! Sorry for the mess, Gandalf invited some guests over." Bilbo babbled as the immortal woman stepped inside and unclasped her cloak letting her black, wavy hair with two hidden dwarven beads drap down her back and hung her cloak up on the peg on the wall designed for it.

"Where would you like me to place my weapons? I know Bella always had a prefrence on where she wanted them when I visited her but I didn't know if you had the same." Eldona gestured to the empty shelf next to the pegs on the wall that Bella had designated for Eldona to place her weapons when she visited. Bilbo gestured to the usual spot.

"You can place them there like you've always done, my lady."

Eldona inclined her head. "My thanks, Master Bilbo." And put both her swords, bow and arrow, spear, and two of her four daggers on the shelf, leaving the two mithril made ones tucked into her boots and leaving her with her Steele and wand should she have need to defend herself.

ELDONA'S POV

I finished disarming myself except for two daggers, Steele, and wand in place before turning back to Bilbo.

"Now, if you could direct me to Gandalf, I would much appreciate it."

Bilbo nodded rapidly. "Of course, of course, follow me." He led me into a very crowded dining room but I only had eyes for the wizard.

"Gandalf." I said with a grin, moving forward to hug the man. He returned it gladly.

"My lady, it is a pleasure to see you. Did you have a safe trip here?"

I snorted and sat at the seat he indicated beside him and beside a dwarf with numerous tattoos all over.

"Only if you count running into orcs or goblins almost every other night 'safe'. The roads are perilous, especially traveling from that a great a distance."

"Oi, elf, where do you come from?" A dwarf interrupted, I looked to see the dwarf with deep red hair.

"I have come from the man city of Rohan, they were having some trouble with orc raids and when they had heard that I was in the area, called upon me to help them."

Another dwarf opened his mouth to talk but they were all interrupted by a knock on the door. Gandalf looked over his shoulder.

"He is here."

I glared slightly at him. "Who is here? Why did you call on me, my friend?"

But Gandalf ignored me, following the dwarves and hobbit back into the front where Bilbo was opening the door to reveal another dwarf with black hair and deep blue eyes.

I've seen these color of eyes before on dwarves… this dwarf and I'm assuming the dwarves around him, were Erebor dwarves.

I glanced at Gandalf. Surely they weren't going on a quest to storm Erebor…

"Gandalf, I thought you said that this place would be easy to find. I lost my way, I wouldn't have found it at all if it weren't for that mark on the door."

The dwarf had yet to notice me standing in the doorway to the dining room and his attention was diverted to Bilbo when he spoke.

"Mark? There's no mark on that door! It was painted just a week ago."

"There is a mark I put it there myself." Gandalf admitted, closing the door as the hobbit marched forward. "Bilbo Baggins, allow me to introduce the leader of our Company: Thorin Oakenshield."

Bilbo and Thorin, who I now remembered I had met when he was just a dwarfling, met each other's eyes.

"So, this is the Hobbit." Thorin began to circle Bilbo. "Tell me, Mister Baggins, have you seen much fighting?"

"Pardon me?"

"Axe or sword? Which is your weapon of choice?"

"Well I have some skill in coinkers, if you must know, but I fail to see how that is relevant."

"I thought as much. He looks more like a grocer then a burglar." The other dwarves began to laugh. I narrowed my eyes at the dwarf but Gandalf shook his head when he caught my eye, silently telling me to back off. Which I did for the moment, especially since the dwarf had turned and his eyes had settled on me.

By the scowl that marred his face soon after, I guessed that he knew what I was.

"What is an elf doing here?"

I didn't like him. He was cute when he was younger, but right now, I wanted nothing more then to punch him in the face.

Luckily, Gandalf spoke up. "Because I inivted her here, Thorin Oakenshield."

"Our business is of no concern of elves, Gandalf." Thorin snapped at the wizard but his eyes did not leave my form.

"But this is no ordinary elf, Thorin."

My eyes widened. "Gandalf-"

Gandalf shook his head. "No, my lady, you've been in the world of man too long if these dwarves don't recognize you on sight. Show them."

I growled but none the less, I moved my thick hair and drew out two beads that caused all of the dwarves to draw breath.

The white haired dwarf spoke up. "Y-You are the Lady Eldona, aren't you?"

I inclined my head. "I am."

The dwarves exchanged shocked whispers but Thorin stepped forward, his eyes wide.

"I am sorry for any insult I may have caused, my lady." He bowed his head. I returned it.

"Think nothing of it. Your reaction is understandable for how Thranduill and his kin treated you after the fall of Erebor."

"Speaking of which, where were you?" A blonde haired dwarf piped up.

"I was on the other side of Middle Earth in Gondor and Rohan, the cities of man. By the time that I had heard of the fall of Erebor, two months had gone by and I had no knowledge of where the dwarves of Erebor had gone. If you are indeed going where I think you are, I would fight by your sides, if you wish it."

The dwarves exchanged glances. "Aye, we would be honored to have you on our side." Thorin said, clasping my forearm in his own. I grinned at him which he returned. Then I looked at the other dwarves.

"Now, Thorin's name I know. But unfortunately, I know not your names."

Then came an introduction of the dwarves to me. I nodded in greeting to them all.

"I must head to my smial here in the Shire and pack accordingly. I will meet you all at sunrise tomorrow." I clasped Thorin's shoulder and a few others before grabbing my weapons and cloak and heading out.

I was ready to actually do some good in this world, like in my previous lives of Harry Potter, Andromeda Jackson, Dean Winchester, Sam Witwicky, Clary Fray, and Mercy Thompson.

I have been sitting idle long enough. It is time for Middle Earth to see the full might of the Magi Elf.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I was awake before the sun rose the next morning, keeping an eye out for a meddlesome wizard and his traveling companions. Finally, not much past dawn, I saw a line of dwarves started to come down the paths of the Shire. As they were about to pass my own, I stepped into the road with Silver following my every step.

My new traveling companions stopped at the sight of me.

"Ah, my lady!" Gandalf crowed joyfully, coming forward. "Are you all set then?"

I inclined my head. "I am, as is Silver. Where is Bilbo?"

Thorin interrupted the two of us. "He is not coming."

I raised an eyebrow. "And why not?"

"Because our quest is no place for the likes of him." He made to move past me but I stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.

"I do not know when, Thorin, son of Thrain, but that hobbit will go above and beyond to help you reclaim your home when he joins us. Give him a chance to prove himself."

We just stared at each other for a moment before he grunted and continued to move past me, the other dwarves following as well. I turned to Gandalf.

"Gandalf, would you like to ride Silver? I know that the dwarves have their ponies at the inn but I do not know of your riding situation."

"Thank you, my lady, but I have a horse waiting for me at the inn as well."

"Very well." I began to follow the company with Silver trailing behind me.

An hour later we were on our way and had been in the beginnings of a forest for only ten minutes before I heard yelling behind me.

"Wait! Wait! I signed it!" Bilbo shouted, running straight to Balin as soon as he had the white haired dwarf in his sights. "I signed it!"

Balin took the contract from the panting hobbit and looked it over. "Everything seems to be in order. Welcome to the Company of Thorin Oakenshield, Master Baggins." The elderly-looking dwarf sent a small smile towards the hobbit who returned it weakly. Some of the dwarves cheered and I couldn't help but to smile slightly myself. I was glad I was right about my friend's son.

I watched in amusement as Fili and Kili grasped each of Bilbo's arms and lifted him over the head of a pony and onto the pony's back. And although he was uncomfortable being on the back of a pony, as hobbits preferred to keep their feet on the ground, I could tell that the lessons I had taught him while he was younger were coming back to him.

I looked up when I heard the disturbance of hair and brought my hand up just in time to catch the bag of coins that had been thrown to me by Bofur.

"Did you bet on me, Eldona?" The hobbit's soft voice asked. I looked over at him and stayed silent for a moment.

"Of course I did! You just won me some pretty pennies for coming. I thank you, Bilbo."

Bilbo flushed and looked away, not comfortable with praise.

"You know what that means though, right?"

Bilbo couldn't help but hide his shy smile.

I saw him shrug.

"That means next pub we go to, drinks and food for the two of us are on me, well the dwarves I swindled out of their money, anyway. So, thanks again!"

He beamed brightly at me. It was good that he wasn't uncomfortable with the situation he found himself in. But it would take some time before the dwarves would be used to him and vise-versa. Hopefully I could make it a little more bearable.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

We had been on the road for only a couple days and already I was tired of the dwarves' attitude towards Bilbo. So, when we stopped for the night and while Bombur was cooking supper, I pulled Bilbo up to his feet and a little bit away from the company and Gandalf.

"On your feet, Bilbo."

"W-What are we doing?" Bilbo stuttered out, stumbling behind me.

"I am going to teach you how to fight."

"Oh, no. That's alright! I'm perfectly content on not knowing how to." Bilbo said, looking panicked.

"If you want the dwarves to at least start talking you and respect you a little, you have to learn to defend yourself a little bit just in case we run into something on the road. So are you ready?|"

Bilbo glanced at the fire and company and saw that more then one person had their eyes on them. He turned back to me. "Fine, but only the very basics. I'm not a fighter, but I do want to live."

"Great!"

linebreak

That first night of training started a routine for Bilbo and I. We would ride all day after waking and then as supper would be cooked, I would pull Bilbo off to the side and start teaching him how to fight with one of the regular daggers I had, which was really a short sword to him. And he was getting better then the just swinging as his eyes were closed, hoping he hit my dagger from the first two nights.

Now he was actually getting into it, the things that he had seen his mother and I do when he was just a young hobbit coming back in his memories. And I knew he was thinking that if his mother could hold her own against an elf, then he should be able to, too. And so he became more serious and more focused as the days in our journey took us further from the Shire and into the dangerous world Middle Earth had turned into.

On the tenth day of training, I began to notice that Bilbo was getting a little too comfortable with me, so I decided to change it up.

"Hey, Fili!" The blonde haired prince looked up from where he had been sitting in between his brother and uncle. I waved him over, the dwarves now watching to make sure I didn't harm their crown prince, I'm sure. Fili came over and stood beside me, my attention now back on Bilbo who stared at me in confusion.

"What can I do for you, my lady?"

That's another thing. I couldn't get the company of dwarve to stop calling me 'my lady' ever since they found out I was Lady Eldona, Dwarf Friend, and it was starting to get on my nerves slightly.

I shook my irritation off. This wasn't the time for that argument. "As I'm sure you are aware, Lord Fili," seeing irritation on his face made my day. I could do it too! "I have been training Bilbo to fight with the dagger/short sword and he has been doing really good. But, he has become too comfortable fighting me."

Bilbo was still puzzled while Fili's eyes lit up in understanding.

"Aye, I can help. Come on Bilbo, when we're done with you, you'll be the best fighter in Middle Earth."

"Wait, what?!"

linebreak

And that again set the tone for our traveling, Fili and I taking turns teaching Bilbo how to fight. And I saw the respect for Bilbo grow from the dwarves as they saw him beginning to hold his own against Fili and I, even if the two of us weren't using our full strength, skill, and speed against him. He has only been learning for a little over two weeks, it's a little soon for us to expect him to be able to keep up with an elf and a dwarf.

We found a small rock outcropping that would keep us above most that would attack us and make it difficult for others too.

"No training tonight, Bilbo." I told him when he looked at me. He smiled, happy for the night off. I sighed, laying back on my bed roll and stared up at the stars as Gandalf settled down on a small rock next to me.

" _Something on your mind, my lady?_ " He asked in elvish. The dwarves that were still awake grunted in annoyance but didn't say anything.

" _Everything is on my mind, my friend. Living as long as I have and having been reborn many times before that, leaves me alone with my thoughts a lot."_

 _"_ _You miss them, don't you?"_

A tear appeared at the corner of my eye and into my hair as I was still looking up at the dark sky.

 _"_ _More then anything. I miss Sam, Sirius, Adam, Jace, Bumblebee, my parents in all my lives… I miss everyone and wish more then anything I could see them all again."_

Gandalf was silent, watching more tears fall silently, the company silent, watching me break down, I knew.

 _"_ _I know that the Valar never asked you for any of this, to be reborn again and again, and then to be put into our world for thousands of years. But I will say that I am eternally grateful for what you have done for those of us Middle Earth and that you will see all of your loved ones again."_

 _"_ _They could've chosen rebirth."_

 _"_ _That's true, they could've. Or they might be watching over you and are waiting for you to join them."_

I smiled, comforted at the thought of my loves, parents, brother, and friends waiting for me.

 _"_ _Thank you, my friend, for bringing me comfort this night."_

 _"_ _You have brought comfort to me in my times of need and have joined this adventure of our's when I called upon you. You are the most seflless creature I have ever come across and it is an honor to have you as a friend."_

 _"_ _The honor is mine._ "

And with that, I fell asleep, my dreams consumed with my loved ones. I couldn't wait to be reunited with them.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

THIRD POV

"Here, Mr. Gandalf, can't you do something about this deluge?" Dori called out the next day as they were getting pelted with rain.

Eldona had begun to feel uneasy, sensing something further up the road. She didn't know what it was but road up to ride beside Thorin.

"Thorin, I'm going to ride ahead, I'll meet up with you at dinner, something doesn't feel right about these woods." And before Thorin or any others could stop her, she kicked Silver into high gear and was soon out of sight of her traveling companions.

"Lady Eldona, wait!"

But she ignored him, continuing on her way. She knew something was around here, something that threatened the company, but she did not know what yet.

She jumped off of Silver's back with her pack.

"Silver, continue on to Rivendale, Elrond and his elves will watch over you until I come."

Silver neighed, tossing his mane before trotting off, knowing the way to Rivendale by heart.

Eldona sighed before disappearing up a trree and further down the road, using the trees as her path.

She needed to find whatever this thing was before it was too late.

linebreak

She didn't turn back until later that night, and only then because Gandalf had sent a bird her way.

"Lady, Lady! Wizard needs you!" The crow caw'd. "Nasty beasts!"

Eldona wasted no time and jumped forward, in a split second turning from an elven woman and into a 750 lb wolf, capable of taking down a lot of the creatures roaming Middle Earth.

Eldona raised her head and howled, the sound echoing over the forest.

Then she raced back towards the company, hoping she wouldn't be arriving too late.

linebreak

Everything stopped in the clearing where the trolls were keeping the company captive as they all heard the monstrous howl.

"W-Was that a wolf?" Ori stuttered out.

Bilbo smiled, though, knowing exactly who it was. "No, that was no wolf."

"Why do you look happy, halfling?" Thorin gruffed out. The dwarves that were not yet tied to the spit and over the fire looked at Bilbo.

"Because I know we aren't going to be eaten by trolls tonight."

"Just by a pack of hungry wolves, then." Gloin grumbled out.

Bilbo just shook his head. "No, just one."

Then they all heard growling and rustling in the bushes behind where the company were placed. The dwarves were stiff with fear and the trolls were too dumb to realize that there was another predator about to enter the clearing.

The dwarves and hobbit watched a black wolf easily over six feet emerge from the forest, all of it's body pure muscle. The wolf crouched as if to pounce on a dwarf or the hobbit but it merely jumped right over the company and stood right in front of them, snarling at the trolls that now knew there was a danger to them.

"There, William, Bert! It's the beast!" William and Bert the elder trolls of the trio, turned and saw indeed there was a beast.

Bert raised his club. "Looks like we are having curr as well for dinner!"

He began to swing his club down towards the wolf but it was too fast, jumping and latching onto it's head, digging it's claws and fangs into the vulnerable parts of eyes and throat before Bert dropped dead. The wolf looked up at the two remaining trolls that stared at it in disbelief and snarled, its snout still black with the blood of the troll.

William roared in rage, charging forward only to meet the same fate as Bert. Tom, the youngest and weakest of the brothers, didn't stand a chance as the wolf finished it off as well. The wolf, it's face soaked in the blood of it's enemies, turned towards the company and Gandalf, whom had finally come. Gandalf was in the process of untying Bilbo, the wolf saw and then its eyes turned to those that were over the fire on the spit and so she went over to remove them from the fire.

"No! Stay back! Help!" The dwarves started to cry out as they saw the wolf that had just felled three trolls coming towards them but they had nothing to worry about. The wolf just continued walking right towards them, through the fire and lifted the spit on it's back carrying it and the dwarves safely off of the fire, Gandalf coming over to remove the dwarves' spit from her back.

The wolf shook her fur, the blood on her face magically disappearing just in time to feel a small body impact her side. Knowing whom it was, the wolf allowed herself to topple to the side and allowed the small being to hug her to him.

"Oh thank the Valar you came!" Bilbo said, his voice muffled in her neck.

The wolf grumbled but didn't shake him off, knowing that he needed a moment to calm down from his ordeal.

Finally, as the last of the dwarves were untied and they began to surround her and Bilbo, Bilbo got off of her and allowed her to stand, the dwarves, wizard, and hobbit now able to see how large she was thanks to the morning light.

She 6' at the shoulders and 750 lbs of pure muscle. Her fur was black with white tipped fur, and her eyes were a deep green.

"Hobbit, you know this creature?" Thorin rasped out, all of the dwarves held their weapons at the ready.

Bilbo smiled. "We all do. Eldona?"

And with that, Eldona shifted back into her elven form. The dwarves stared at her in shock.

"What are you?" Balin asked.

"I am the Lady Eldona, Dwarf-friend, honorary-Hobbit, former Commander of Rohan's army, advisor to Lord Cirdan of the Grey Havens, Lord Elrond of Rivendale, and Lady Galadriel of Lorien. I am caretaker of the Ents and Great Eagles. I am the Magi Elf."


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The reactions varied from confusion to shock to fear on the thirteen dwarves that had no idea what she was.

"The Magi Elf is just a story!" Gloin rebuffed immediately.

Eldona smiled gently at the red haired dwarf. "And where do the stories come from, I wonder? All stories have some truth in them, some base on which stories are told. I have been here since the fall of Sauron, I watched as the human king Isildur failed to toss the ring into the fiery depths of which it came. I have made friends and alliances with most, if not all, of the kingdoms and races of Middle Earth that Valar brought into being. Is it really that farfetched that I am not the Magi Elf?"

"I believe you." Fili spoke up, immediately earning a glare from the older dwarves. But he ignored them. "There is something about you that causes even Tharkun to look to you in times of crisis, and I doubt he does that with any other elf. You are important to not just this quest but also to Middle Earth if Tharkun reacts like that. So, to me I believe that you are in fact the Magi Elf, because I don't know about the rest of you, but I've never heard of an elf to have the ability to shapeshift into a wolf."

The dwarves grumbled their agreement. "And I don't think it should matter anyway. Lady Eldona is a dwarf-friend, Magi Elf or not." Balin reminded them all. They were interrupted by Gandalf whom had grown impatient.

"These trolls couldn't stay in the light."

Eldona looked at him. "There must be a cave nearby."

Thorin nodded. "Everyone spread out and look. Find that cave." He commanded. Soon everyone was looking for it.

Soon they had found it. Eldona scrunched her nose up at the stentch coming from the hole.

"Don't know about you lot, but I'm not stepping a foot closer, let alone inside, of that cave. I have my fill of it right here." Bilbo, Fili, Kili, Dori, Ori, Oin, Bombur, Bifur, and Balin stayed outside with her while Gandalf, Thorin, Dwalin, Bofur, Nori, and Gloin entered the cave. Eldona sat on a large boulder and leaned her head back, allowing the early morning sun rays to shine down on her face.

None of the males watching her would admit it, but they all found her very attractive at that moment when she did that and their eyes rested on her longer then was appropriate.

Eldona then shot up, opening her eyes just as their companions were coming out of the cave.

"Gandalf, something's coming." And a minute later, the others heard it too, the trees and brush moving, something clearly heading their way.

"Everyone get ready!" Thorin roared, raising his new sword at the ready while the others raised their choice of weapons in preparation for anything that would pop out of the trees.

"Stay together! Hurry now! Arm yourselves!" Gandalf ordered at the same time as Thorin.

They all heard the shouting at the same time. "Thieves! Fire! Murder!" A brown cloaked man on a sleigh being pulled by rabbits burst out of the trees. Eldona and Gandalf immediately recognized the man.

"Radagast." Gandalf stated. Eldona let a faint smile cross her face, Gandalf and Radagast had been her favorite of the Istari ever since she had been introduced to them and Saruman all of those years ago. "It's Radagast the Brown," Gandalf informed his companions, causing them all to lower their weapons even as they eyed the brown wizard warily. "What on earth are you doing here?" Gandalf asked his fellow wizard.

Radagast's whole entire attention turned to Gandalf, not even noticing Eldona standing in the background by the dwarves and hobbit.

"I was looking for you, Gandalf. Somethings wrong. Somethings terribly wrong."

"Yes?"

Radagast opened his mouth to state what it was when he seemed to lose his train of thought when his eyes landed on Eldona. His eyes widened.

"Actually, I need to tell you and Lady Eldona something! Radagast moved past Gandalf to greet the female. Eldona moved forward to meet him. "My lady! It is so good to see you. But I shouldn't have expected anything less! You and Gandalf have been joined at the hip practically for almost 1500 years!"

Eldona smiled and threw an arm around Gandalf, the action seeming natural to all watching.

"Indeed we have, Radagast. Now, what has caused you to seek Gandalf, and by extension, myself out?" Radagast's joyous expression turned serious and frightful once more. Eldona carefully drew Radagast away from the company with Gandalf following close behind and until they were slightly out of earshot of the others.

"Oh. I had a thought and now I've lost it. It was right there on the tip of my tongue. Oh. It's not a thought at all. It's a silly old…" By this time, Gandalf had pulled the insect from the brown wizard's mouth. "...stick insect." Radagast opened his hand for the insect to be placed there. "The Greenwood is sick, Gandalf. A darkness has fallen over it. Nothing grows anymore. At least, nothing good. The air is foul with decay. But worse are the webs." At this, Gandalf whom had been smoking his weed pipe with his back to the other two, turned around to look at Radagast.

"Webs? What do you mean?" Eldona and Gandalf exchanged alarmed glances.

"Spiders, Gandalf. Giant ones. Some kind of spawn of Ungoliant, or I am not a Wizard. I followed their trail. They came from Dol Guldur."

"Huh? Dol Guldur? But the old fortress is abandoned." Eldona protested, not wanting to believe what her friend was implying.

"No, Eldona. 'Tis not." Radagast seemed to be sucked into a nightmare as he remembered what had happened the two days before. "A dark power dwells in there… such as I have never felt before. It is the shadow of an ancient horror. One that can summon the spirits… of the dead. I saw him, Gandalf. From out of the darkness… a Necromancer has come."

Eldona gasped loudly and covered her mouth at Radagast's words. Her actions were loud enough for the others of the company to glance over at the two wizards and Eldona but they turned their attention back to their private conversations. Eldona and Gandalf did not want to believe him but what he showed them next, alarmed them and proved that he was telling them the truth.

"Radagast. You're alright now. You're not there anymore." Eldona said, laying a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Try a little Old Toby. It'll help settle your nerves." Radagast held it in, his nerves and muscles relaxing immediately. "And out." the smoke from the pipe went out of his ears and nose. Perci knew that if this wasn't a very serious, very dark matter, she would have made a joke or laughed, but now was not the time. "Now, a Necromancer. Are you sure?"

Radagast didn't say anything as he produced a sword wrapped several times in a thick cloth and tied in several places. Gandalf began to unwrap it around the hilt of the sword, and when it was revealed both Gandalf and Eldona locked eyes upon Radagast.

"That is not… from the world of the living."

Before they could continue, everyone heard the faintest of howls.

"Was that a wolf? Are there wolves out there, well, besides Eldona?" Bilbo asked, frightened, trying to keep the memory of his parents corpses bleeding red on the ground from a wolf attack.

"Wolves? No, that is not a wolf." Bofur said, stepping a little bit in front of Bilbo as they all heard the growling get louder, which meant they were getting closer. Then they heard leaves and sticks breaking behind them all and turned around just in time to see a warg scout lunging at the closest of the group. It was as if in slow motion, just as the warg jumped towards, Bifur, a large black, white, and orange blur rammed into the warg and snapped it's neck with a snarl.

The tiger was easily as big, if not bigger, then the wolf.

"Eldona!" Bilbo cried with relief. Eldona in her tiger form growled, smelling more wargs and even orcs on the wind.

But as soon as she did, another warg scout lunged at the backs of Thorin and Dwalin.

"Kili! Get your bow!" but before Kili could even draw an arrow, Eldona was there again in between the dwarves and the warg, snarling at the warg that looked wary at attacking but knew its masters would kill it anyway if it didn't do as it was raised to do. The warg lunged but soon met a similar fate to it's fellow scout. Thorin and the other dwarves looked at her shocked as she came to stand beside Bilbo whom leaned against her. Bilbo had grown up knowing Eldona when he was young and knew her tiger and wolf form well, having played with her in these forms numerous times throughout the years.

"You… You saved my life." Thorin said. Eldona huffed and rolled her eyes but did nothing as Gandalf and Radagast joined the group finally.

Before Thorin could speak, Gandalf interrupted. "An Orc pack is not far behind, for these be warg scouts."

"Orc pack?" Bilbo said. He couldn't help but remember the night when he was told of how Thorin came by the name Oakenshield. Bilbo was almost shaking with fear until he felt a heavy weight pressing into his side. He looked and saw Eldona looking down at him. He knew that she would protect him with his life, like she had promised his mother all of those years ago. He relaxed into her even more then he had done before. Seeing how Bilbo attacted around the tiger form of the elf, the younger dwarves Ori, Fili, and Kili moved closer as well, trying to seek whatever had Bilbo relaxing even at the danger they were about to face.

They all watched as Gandalf questioned Thorin. "Who did you tell about your quest beyond your kin?"

"No one."

"Who did you tell?"

"No one, I swear. What in Durin's name is going on?"

"You are being hunted, Thorin Oakenshield," Gandalf said, coming to the obvious conclusion.

"We have to get out of here." Dwalin said.

"We can't. We have no ponies." Nori exclaimed, looking over his shoulder along with Dori as they heard more howls from wargs getting closer. "They bolted."

"I'll draw them off." Radagast spoke up. Gandalf looked at him with slight panic, walking over to his friend.

"These are Gundabad Wargs. They will outrun you." Gandalf said.

Radagast smirked at Gandalf. "These are Rhosgobel rabbits, Gandalf. So I'd like to see them try."


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Come and get me! Ha, ha!" Radagast goaded the wargs and orcs chasing him over the rocky, grassy plains.

Radagast's laugh echoed over the land as if he was having the time of his life. Gandalf peeked out around a large rock and watched Radagast race down a hill with the orcs and wargs following until they were out of sight before he began to move.

"Come on." Gandalf said and they started to run somewhere where no one but Gandalf knew what the location was. "Stay together. Move!" Gandalf said as they had to stop as Radagast led the orcs and wargs across their path.

Eldona, not even winded in her tiger form caught up to Gandalf as they began to run in another direction and so was able to hear what Thorin asked Gandalf.

"Gandalf, where are you taking us?!" he asked. Thorin heard her question and saw how Gandalf pretended not to hear her. Thorin began to realize the human woman had asked a valid question.

"Ori, no! Get back." as they stopped behind a large rock and Thorin had to grab the youngest Ri brother before he could go into the open.

"All of you, come on. Quick!" Gandalf said when the coast was clear and motioned for the dwarves, Eldona, and hobbit to go on ahead of him. Thorin repeated his question.

"Where are you leading us?" Gandalf just looked at him before continuing to run. Eldona and Thorin exchanged glances as they ran next to each other, knowing that Gandalf had deflected the question twice now. Eldona, however, knew where Gandalf was leading them. She had been in Middle Earth for a little over 3,000 years, a good fraction of that in Rivendell. She knew about the secret passage. And she knew that was where Gandalf was leading them.

Radagast again led the orcs and wargs too close to the company, forcing them to pause in their mad dash to the mysterious destination. They hid, crouching under the low rocks, not knowing that an orc and a warg had wondered from the pack and were creeping above them.

Eldona growled, sensing a warg on the rock that was hiding them. Her eyes looking up drew the others' attention. Thorin motioned for Kili to shoot the warg and orc so they wouldn't be discovered. But fate wasn't on their side at the moment, it seemed.

Kili knocked an arrow and saw the shadows above them all so he would have an idea of where his target was. Thorin gave the signal for Kili to step away from the rock and shoot the warg. Kili did so, the warg tried to stay upright but lost the struggle and fell sideways off the rock on the same side they were on. Quickly, the dwarves killed the dying warg and killed the orc, but not before the warg and orc shrieked loudly for the others of the pack to hear them.

The orc pack started coming towards their location, not following Radagast anymore.

"Move! Run!"

"There they are!" Gloin said, pointing at the orc pack. They continued to run as Gandalf ran ahead of them towards a big outcrop of rocks. Having no choice, they all followed him.

"This way! Quickly!" Gandalf said.

"There's more coming!" Kili shouted as they all spread out around the rock outcrop. Eldona placed herself between Ori and Bilbo and bared her teeth before letting a loud roar spill out from her, causing everything to go silent. None had heard a roar quite like that before.

Thorin wasn't going to let this moment go to waste.

"Kili! Shoot them!" Thorin commanded as the orc pack was still far enough away but well within Kili's bow range.

"We're surrounded!" Fili exclaimed. The orc pack was almost on them.

"Where's Gandalf?" Dwalin exclaimed, which made Eldona start glancing around for her old friend, refusing to even think the thought that immediately entered her thoughts. But she didn't have to voice it, Dori did.

"He's abandoned us."

Ori drew his slingshot back and launched it at an approaching warg but it barely phased the warg. Eldona snarled, then lunged at the approaching warg that Ori had shot at, bringing it and the orc it rode on down in swipe of her paw. She backed up until she was once again in between Ori and Bilbo. Ori sent her a thankful glance, and so did his older brothers, even if she didn't see it. And what she didn't know was that she just earned even more respect from the Ri brothers then just from her status as a Dwarf-Friend.

"Hold your ground!" Thorin shouted as they were attacked on all sides from the first wave of orcs and wargs. They fought them off, with Eldona killing the ones not only attacking her, but also Bilbo and Ori as well, Nori and Dori also helping her as well, as none of them wanted to see the two weakest of the company killed. Finally, Gandalf's voice came from the rock outcrop that the others had surrounded.

"This way, you fools!"

Thorin immediately began shoving the dwarves around him towards Gandalf and the hole that he was in in the ground. Eldona began to follow his movements, headbutting the Ri brothers and Bilbo on ahead as she waited for Kili to start running towards Thorin since he was the farthest away.

"Kili! Run!" Thorin shouted, Eldona punctating the statement with a roar. The three of them were the only ones not in the hole. Kili turned and began running and when he reached Eldona, she turned and ran with him, turning slightly to swipe at any wargs that got too close to them. They all jumped into the hole, sliding in the dirt, not expecting it to be so steep.

And just in time too, for they all heard a horn, a horn that Thorin seemed to recognized instantly and his suspicious thoughts were confirmed when a dead orc landed at their feet with an arrow sticking from it's head.

"Elves." he spat. Eldona huffed. She was happy to be able see all of those she loved in Rivendell, but she knew that she would have to make sure neither the dwarves or elves did too much damage to each other. From Magi Elf to babysitter, this should be fun.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

 _Italics - Elvish_

"I cannot see where the pathway leads. Do we follow it or not?" Dwalin said as he had traveled further into the cave to see if he could find away out. Eldona huffed and moved forward, not caring to see if the rest of the company followed her.

"Follow it. The Lady Eldona has seemed to have made up her mind." Gloin grumbled, grunting when Bofur sent an elbow into his side.

"She had been alive for a little over three thousand years, she might have an idea of where this path leads," Bilbo pointed out before following his powerful friend with Gandalf joining him and the dwarves following grudgingly behind.

linebreak

They emerged, overlooking a castle surrounded by trees in a valley. Bilbo looked awed, knowing from the stories of his mother that this was the home of the elves that she had befriended so long ago and whom Eldona had introduced to his mother. He had known for years an elf, but never thought he would get the chance to actually see such a sight in person.

Gandalf confirmed his thoughts as he came up behind him and paused. "The Valley of Imladris. In the common tongue, it's known by another name." Eldona shifted into her elven form, coming up to stand on the other side of Bilbo.

"Rivendell." Bilbo said quietly, looking up into Eldona's face. He smiled at her, happy that he had come on this venture to witness this.

"Here lies the Last Homely House East of the Sea." Gandalf announced as the dwarves joined them. Eldona rolled her eyes and motioned for the other dwarves and Bilbo to follow her as Thorin confronted Gandalf. Gandalf was such a drama queen sometimes in her opinion.

"This was your plan all along. To seek refuge with our enemy."

"You have no enemies here, Thorin Oakenshield. Not even Eldona, whom throughout the years has become Dwarf-Friend and even an ally of the Durin bloodline, despite the animosity between dwarves and elves even two thousand years ago. The only ill will to be found in this valley is that which you bring yourself."

"You think the Elves will give our quest their blessing? They will try to stop us."

"Of course they will. But we have questions that need to be answered. If we are to be successful, this will need to be handled with tact. And respect. And no small degree of charm. Which is why you will leave the talking to me." And with that, Gandalf followed the others with Thorin again following with reluctance. Eldona having heard everything rolled her eyes.

"No, you shall leave the talking to me, my friend." She called back. "We both know I'm slightly more diplomatic then you at times."

"Only sometimes, dear Eldona."

"Yes, only sometimes."

"Let's try my approach first and if it doesn't work, you try yours."

Eldona nodded. She turend sharp eyes onto the dwarves and hobbit. "This place is as close to a home as I have been able to have since I came here. Please try to not disrespect at least Lord Elrond and his home. That is all that I ask of you, my friends."

Thorin scowled but nodded, knowing that their elf did not, nor ever had, asked much of dwarves. "We shall try our best, Dona."

The nickname just slipped out, causing Eldona to beam brightly at him. But he immediately went red at his mistake. "This is progress! Not only did you not call me 'my lady' but you have a nickname for me! And I refuse to answer to anything else from you but 'Dona' from now on, Thorin Oakenshield."

Thorin grumbled but nodded, knowing that she would only respond to 'Dona' if only to irritate him.

linebreak

They crossed a bridge and were greeted by a dark haired male elf. Gandalf stepped forward, pushing Bilbo back towards the dwarves as the elves around them centered their attention on their group. Eldona stepping forward to stand beside her wizard friend.

"Mithrandir," the dark haired elf greeted, inclining his head to the wizard. Then turned his attention to Eldona and smiled at her. "My lady, it is an honor to have you visit us." Gandalf interrupted before Eldona could return the other elf's greeting.

"Ah. Lindir."

"Stay sharp." Thorin murmured to Dwalin, whom in return nodded his head.

" _We heard you had crossed into the Valley_." Lindir said.

"I must speak with Lord Elrond." Gandalf said.

"My Lord Elrond is not here."

"Not here? Where is he?" Gandalf asked.

Lindir lifted his head and his eyes moved behind the group towards the bridge that they had just left. They all turned to look over their shoulders to see a group of elves heading towards them on horseback and armed with bows, spears, and swords. Thorin grabbed Bilbo and shoved him into the middle of the dwarves instantly.

"Close ranks!" he commanded. The dwarves had all drawn their weapons and were aimed to keep the elves on horses away from them as all of the elves on the horses but one began to circle the dwarves.

The one elf that wasn't circling the dwarves, dismounted from his horse, handing the reins to a nearby dwarf and came to a stop in front of Gandalf and Eldona, addressing the wizard first.

"Gandalf." the long dark haired elf said.

"Lord Elrond. _My friend! Where have you been_?"

" _We've been hunting a pack of Orcs that came from the South. We slew a number near the Hidden Pass._ Strange for Orcs to come so close to our borders. Something or someone has drawn them near."

"That may have been us." Gandalf said, waving his hand to motion to the dwarves, hobbit, and Eldona. Elrond raised an eyebrow at his female friend.

"Lovely Eldona, whatever are you doing here? Last I heard, you were in Rohan." Lord Elrond stepped forward and pulled his psuedo sister-in-law into a hug which Eldona returned gladly.

"Well, I figured I would stop in and surprise you, _brother._ "

"And surprise me you have, with an equally surprising company you have." Elrond turned to the dwarves, finally. "Welcome, Thorin, son of Thrain." Lord Elrond said, inclining his head to show respect to the dwarf. The elves that had been circling the dwarves had finally dispersed, letting Thorin be able to bring his attention onto the pointy eared sprite.

"I do not believe we have met." Thorin said in a slightly suspicious tone as he stepped closer to the elf. He was trying not to be too rude to the elf, like Eldona had asked, but it was difficult to do so with now facing the elven lord.

"You have your grandfather's bearing. I knew Thror when he ruled Under the Mountain."

Elrond hit a nerve he had not intended to hit. "Indeed? He made no mention of you."

Elrond let a faint smile cross his lips but then they were interrupted once again by the sound of running feet.

"Eldona!" Two voices squealed out before two small bodies ran full force into Eldona causing her to stumble slightly before she regained her footing once again. Eldona looked down at the two little boys now hugging her waist and peering up at her. "We've missed you!"

Eldona laughed, a bell-like quality to her laugh that was rarely heard, but made it no less beautiful. "Have you know, _little ones?_ Well I've missed you, too. Estel, Callon, have you been good for your mother?"

"Yes, we have." Estel, the darker twin boy with his brown hair and brown eyes, said, finally stepping back to let his younger twin hug Eldona by himself. While Estel was the darker twin, Callon was the opposite. Callon had the brightest blonde hair that a human can have, with the deepest pair of blue eyes.

Eldona narrowed her eyes playfully at Estel even as she ruffled Callon's hair gently. "Now, why don't I believe you?"

"Because we've been taking care of them for a couple weeks now and they may or may not have caught our bad habits." Two identical male elves had appeared on either side of Eldona before side hugging her as Callon had yet to release her and gave her a kiss on both cheeks.

"It's great to see you again, Auntie! But we need to get Callon and Estel back to their mother." And with tons of protests from the children, the twin elves finally got the twin humans up the stairs and out of sight of their guests.

"Who were they?" Bilbo asked, slightly jealous that he wasn't the only kid in Eldona's world.

"Callon and Estel are my godsons. And Elladan and Elrohir are my nephews, Lord Elrond's sons."

" _Have a feast prepared for our guests and guest rooms made up. Separate ones for the hobbit and make sure that Eldona's rooms are ready for her,._ " Lord Elrond commanded as his eyes once again were locked onto Thorin.

"What is he saying? Does he offer us insult?" Gloin said as elves began to move behind Lord Elrond at his words. Gloin's words caused the other dwarves to growl and begin to grow even more agitated But before they could cause any offense, or worse, attack the elf lord, Eldona interrupted.

"No, Gloin, he's offering you food." She sighed.

"Well, in that case, lead on." Gloin said. _The way to get to dwarves was through their stomachs it seemed_ , Eldona mused as she walked away to the chambers that had been cleaned up for her.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

They left a few weeks later in the early morning sun while Gandalf was distracting the elves and Saruman. Eldona hadn't attended the meeting as Saruman had no idea that she was apart of the quest and she wanted to keep it that way as much as possible. He thought himself her leader and tried to command her but he couldn't be more wrong.

Eldona wasn't a servant of any, she was her own leader, taking her orders from the Valar themselves if those so chose to order her.

"Keep up, Master Baggins," Eldona suddenly her heard Thorin call out. She turned her head to see Bilbo pausing to look back at the elven city.

"You shall see it again, Bilbo." She said as he came up beside her, his face gloomy.

"How can you be sure?"

"I have faith, dear Bilbo."

"I don't think I have any faith left, Ellie."

"'If you can't look on the bright side, I will sit you in the dark.' Is something I once read in a favorite book of mine many years ago. I will just have to help you believe once again."

"Thank you for everything, Ellie."

"You're welcome, Bo." The hobbit blushed but didn't protest the nickname from the elleth.

linebreak

They had ran into a storm while they were crossing the Misty Mountains. But this was no ordinary storm.

"This is no storm! This is a Thunder Battle!" Eldona shouted to be heard over the rain. Just then, they all saw a huge stone giant across the gorge pick up a boulder and throw it in their direction. The ledge the company was perched on, began to shift, turning into another stone giant. Half of the company were safe while the other half including Eldona and Bilbo were perched precariously on the leg of this new giant.

The first giant tackled the second, causing it to stumble. It's knee where the unsafe company stood, began to head towards the face of the mountain.

"Kili!" Fili cried out, not wanting to see his little brother be crushed.

The stone giant smashed into the mountain, the second half of the company jumped off just in time to a perch below before the giant did have impact before he got back to its feet and began to fight once again.

The first half joined them, joyous shouts heard all around.

Then Dori noticed something, or somethings. "Where's Bilbo and Eldona?"

They all looked around, panicking. They saw Bilbo's arms barely clinging to the cliff. Thorin lowered himself down and shoved him up, Dwalin then coming over to help him up.

"Bilbo, where's Eldona?" Bilbo's face was pale, paler then it should have been.

"A huge rock came out of nowhere after we landed here and knocked into us. She was closer to the ledge and she got knocked out, I think, and wasn't able to catch herself."

Dwalin and Thorin hadn't heard what Bilbo had said as it was still raining hard and Dwalin was still helping Thorin up.

"I thought we had lost our hobbit."

Thorin stared coldly at the hobbit. "He's been lost ever since he came. He should never have come! Where is the elf?" Thorin asked, his eyes now alight with concern for his friend.

Balin stepped forward and told Dwalin and Thorin what little Bilbo had witnessed before he too had been knocked over the edge.

"On the morrow, we will search for her. For now, let's find a cave to hunker down in until the storm passes." Thorin ordered. _Please be okay, Dona, we'll come for you, just hang on._ He thought to himself, hoping and praying to the Valar that his friend would be alright.

linebreak

As the rain continued to fall outside, a large furry creature had appeared at the bottom of the gorge, having smelt orcs coming towards its territory. The large creature spotted a form unmoving ahead of it and went towards it. Sniffling it, the creature recognized the scent.

A moment later, a large naked man stood in the bear's place.

"Lady Eldona, what are you doing all the way down here?" He muttered under his breath, knowing that she would not answer as blood clung to her forward from a large gash along her hairline. The skinchanger bent and picked her up, shifting her so that she would be on his back when he changed. He shifted back into his bear form and then started the long trek back home. He was glad he had ventured this far out this night. He knew that she would not have lasted long in the gorge with such an injury and no one to protect her from any whom wished her harm.

He was here now though and no one was going to harm his pseudo mother again. She was the one that had rescued him and nursed him back to health from the hospitality of orcs several years before. He had a debt to repay to this woman and he would do anything to make sure it was paid in full and then more.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

 _Italics - Elvish_

 **Bold -** **Black Speech**

"Azog!" Thorin gasped out, setting eyes on the pale orc that had killed his brother and grandfather for the first time since finding out the orc lived.

" **That one I want alive, kill the rest.** " The wargs and orcs with Azog charged forward and began knocking down the trees that contained the company until they were all in the last tree that was perched towards the very edge of a cliff.

Finally the combined weight of thirteen dwarves, a hobbit, a wizard, and the force from the wargs caused the tree to uproot and causing the company to dangle over the long drop while they clung desperately to the tree.

Thorin, though, was the only one strong enough that was able to pull himself up and to stand before he charge towards the orcs and wargs, his mind blinded by rage that the pale orc was indeed alive.

But the fatigue and aches from battling the goblins in the Misty Mountains caused him to be slower then usual and as such was knocked down by the white warg and was unable to stop it as the white warg bit his waist, causing him to cry out.

"THORIN!" The others cried out, unable to get to him.

" **Bring me his head.** " Azog commanded, his warg dropping Thorin like he was a bag of sand.

But then a little figure darted forward having climbed up and stood in between the orcs and wargs and Thorin.

"DON'T YOU TOUCH HIM, YOU FILTHY APES!"

The wargs and orcs snarled but their pause gave the dwarves enough time to climb up and off the tree and back onto solid ground, drawing their weapons at the same time. But before they could strike a loud shriek sounded, being echoed by others. Out of the darkness on one side came large eagles that picked up wargs and orcs, throwing them off the side. And from the other side a creature unlike any had seen before had emerged.

It was a tad larger then the eagles, with a wingspan longer then the eagles and then another set of wings half the size of the other ones with four large talons on two legs. This creature seemed to glow in the dark and the company knew that this creature was a creature of Light and meant them no harm. The creature gently came and scooped up Thorin and his sword in it's talons just as the eagles did the same with the wizard, dwarves, and hobbit and began to carry them to safety.

Azog screamed in rage, vowing to hunt down the creature that cost him his prize.

linebreak

"THORIN!" Fili cried as he was finally able to set eyes on his uncle as the sun began to rise. The other members were also worried but couldn't contain their awe at the creature that had Thorin in it's clutches. It truly was a beautiful creature.

The Carrock came into view and the eagles began to descend, only landing briefly for their cargo to get off their backs before taking off again and heading towards their nests.

The last to land was the creature and it set Thorin down as gently as it could and instead of leaving, stepped away to let Oin, Gandalf, Bilbo, and the others close to take care of the dwarf.

Gandalf cast a spell over the dwarf, not only waking him, but healing him as well from the wounds he had sustained from the white warg, wargs, goblins, and orcs.

"The halfling? Where is he?" Thorin gasped out, struggling to his feet. He caught sight of Bilbo but not of the creature that watched them all with a piercing golden eye. "What were you doing? You nearly got yourself killed!" Thorin began to step closer to the hobbit, causing Bilbo to look around nervously and shuffle on his large, hairy feet. "Did I not say that you would be a burden? That you would not survive in the wild? That you had no place amongst us?" Bilbo didn't raise his eyes as Thorin stopped right in front of him. "I have never been so wrong in all my life." Thorin drew Bilbo into a hug, finally accepting the hobbit as one of them.

"Thorin." Dwalin called, causing Bilbo and Thorin to pull back and look at the dwarf warrior only to follow his eyes to the creature. "This creature saved your life last night."

"Then I thank you as well."

Then they all froze as the creature became something they hadn't expected.

"No need to thank me, my friend. I'm getting used to saving your a**es all the time." Lady Eldona stood there with a large grin on her face in the place of her thunderbird form.

"ELLIE!" Bilbo, Bofur, Ori, Kili, and Fili cried out in joy, rushing forward to hug their friend, having thought she had perished during the thunder battle.

"Dona!" Thorin exclaimed, moving forward join as the other dwarves and wizard watched on, all of them happy to see their female companion once more. "It brings me great joy to see you alive and well, my friend."

"And for me as well. I worried greatly that something would become of you all since I wasn't there to stop you all from doing something stupid."

"Oy! We get into a lot of stupid stuff with you around too!" Bofur protested. Eldona sent him an amused look. "Well, not life threatening stuff." He corrected himself.

"Hey Thorin?" Bilbo called. "Is that what I think it is?" He asked, having seen something far off in the distance.

"The Lonely Mountain." Thorin confirmed. "We're almost there."

"We'll it seems the worst is behind us." Nori commented.

"Right. What else could possibly go wrong?" Bilbo asked figuratively.

"A lot, actually." Eldona grumbled. "Let's go, I want to get off this rock before nightfall."

And they did, following their friend down the perilous rock. They were all together again, nothing could break them apart fore they were the Company of Thorin Oakenshield.

THE END

THE SEQUEL WILL BE OUT SOON  
IT IS GOING TO BE TITLED: ANOTHER LOVE  
KEEP AN EYE OUT FOR IT!


End file.
